Conlang Conworld/De Nederbelg
The Netherbelgs is a small (at least compared to those around it), trilingual region occupying the equivalent of Belgium, the Netherlands, Germany and Denmark (Luxembourg implied) in our world. The country used to be bigger, possessing our world's Austria, Switzerland, the Czech republic, most of west Poland alongside southern Sweden (now a portion of Yeul). These areas later became independant from the country as they weren't often considered part of the country; even by the citizens in the (mainland) country itself. But as of today, the country and its former regions get along (fairly) nicely as some of the regions still recognise Xynder as a minority language. Map Netherbelgen Map On most Netherbelgen maps, only the ten most populated cities tend to be shown and most maps are labelled in Xynder. The cities shown in decreasing order of population are: English (Xynder/Drunal/Sveg) #Zotterdell (Wzotadel/Zoterdeel/Zoterdel) #Froke (Vröke/Vroek/Vrœkke) #'Dukrone (Deukröana/Dukróóne/Dutkregn)' #Troder (Tröder/Droede/Troger) #Choberg (Czobörg/Sjobeurg/Kegberg) #Soer (Svöer/Sjeur/Svœer) #Euvo (Euvo/Euvoo/Ogveg) #Dullen (Deulan/Dulen/Dugletn) #Shillan (Szylan/Sjilen/Kigletn) #Queh (Qê/Gé/Hægj) World Map These Maps only tend to be displayed in Xynder. Regions The Netherbelgs is divided into three main regions: Sa Legjöan Kapitelas The capital region is centre and southern-most region, containing the capital city (hence the name) and is responsible for the country's law. The region is also the home of the King. The Xynder spoken in this area is considered the standard of the country. Most people of high status and ambassadors of the country must speak in the Kapitelxynt dialect. Sa Legjöan Estenas The food region is the region responsible for the country's national food: the waffle. Situating to the west, the region gained its honoured title for the food. The dialect here was referred to as the Netheren dialect (nedere Dialekt). In the dialect, some sounds were pronounced differently: *'R' was pronounced /ʁ/ *'L' was pronounced /ʟ/ *Stops followed by nasals were pronounced so: **'GN' - /ʔ͡kŋ/ **'T(E)N' - /ʔ͡tn/ *'Ö' was mostly pronounced /ɶ/ Drunal is also a native language in this region. Sa Legjöan Tröderas The Troder region is the nothern-most region. Named after the famous city of Troder, the region is responsible for most of the country's im- and exports. This region contains the city of Soer; the King's hometown. The Troderen dialect (So Dialekt Tröderas) here was similar to the Netheren dialect, with a few changes: *'L' was pronounced normally *Most voiced stops are pronounced with a slacked voice (/◌̥/) *'Ö' was pronounced /ø/ Sveg is also a native language in this region. History Before the 19th Century When the Netherbelgs was larger, its border with Fengeden was a problem as the two countries generally don't like each other. Several small wars took place at these borders which always resulted in draws; neither country gaining any advantage. No one knows who invaded first, though modern education in the Netherbelgs specifies that Fengeden started the first war. It is even stated in the law that this must be taught and thus generation after generation grew up detesting Fengeden. The Loss of the South-East (1850) In 1850, the south-eastern regions of the Netherbelgs rebelled against the mainland. This was because the mainland often isolated the regions. The regions couldn't vote on laws which they still had to follow and they weren't permitted to possess or access an army. The neglected regions gathered in the east with their populations and rebelled, infiltrating into the east of the mainland. They eventually had to retreat upon encountering the army, but the regions refused to be part of country any longer and claimed independence. However, these regions refused to be part of Fengeden as they still hold the disfavour towards the country. The Fading of the North-East (1873) 1873 gave the North-East region (Southern Yeul) their independence, though this wasn't because they wanted to. The region faded from the country and became indepent as a decision of the mainland. This was because the region was quite out of reach from the mainland and they often had to support themselves in terms of an army. The region even had a different currency and a portion of the law was ignored; mostly as a result of poor communication. Being isolated, the region became independent. They were aided by the people from our current dimension who managed to travelled there. These people were the ones who insisted on the separation and the people of the mainland didn't oppose the idea. The people who arrived helped them in creating their own government and eventually they conquered the remnance of Scandinavia. A new country was founded called Yeul. The countries still often make trades with each other at the city of Tröder, hence the name. Before the isolation, the city was a small village which went by the name of Röden but as more trades took place, the city grew to become the 4th most populated in the Netherbelgs. Xynder Phonology Reform (1996) The Xynder phonology reform (so Refov Xyntpfonologiis) is when the government acknowledged that certain regions had their own distinct pronunciations and decided to make these pronunciations uniform within the country. There were several changes: *'CZR', QZ and XZR were removed. *'DD' was added as /ð/ and was further changed into /ð̠/. **'TT' was therefore presumed to be /θ/ though the idea was quickly scrapped. *Stress rules were provided. *'EU' went from being /ʏ/ to being /y/. *'IJ' became /æɪ̯/, taken from the west. *The conditions for the pronunciation of R''' became the same throughout the country. *Many vowels received shortening pronunciations. *'''I could now be pronounced /ɪ/ when shortened. *'V' was pronounced /w/ at the end of a rootword. *'T'''s preceding 'Ŝ's were pronounced /ʔ͡t/. *'U''' became centralised into /ʉ/ from /u/ The citizens of the country didn't find the reform too difficult. The sounds still remained similar and the language was still understood. After the reform, it took a while for the changes to sink in, but once they did, the different regions were able to communicate better. While the two other main dialects decreased in popularity, there are still nonconformist rebels who continue to use their dialects. This is also true for the people who have dialects that aren't as popular. Culture The culture in the Netherbelgs is often influenced by surrounding countries and trending media. Food and Drink The national food is known to be waffles; the native name being Wafföel. Originating from the west several years ago, the treat was enjoyed by many citizens across the country. Nowadays, waffles aren't allowed to be sold to southern Sweden in Troder. Any exports of waffles are often carried out by large businesses. It is also traditional for waffles to be consumed on the days of rest (Friday, Saturday and Wednesday) as breakfast. The national drink is unofficial. It is thought to be cola as it is enjoyed in every city of the Netherbelgs with the exception of Dukrone and Dullen where the ale is dominant. Furniture Manufacture To account for the hogging of the waffles, furniture is usually mass-produced in the Netherbelgs and sold externally. Appearance The younger generation often wear what they see fit though most adults wear black long coats; only buttoning the top-most button. It is also in fashion to wear reading glasses (they do not have to function). Hairstyles in the Netherbelgs are flat and any gels or similar products are mostly only applied to the front of hair. The back of men's hair is usually middle-length; reaching down to chin height. Ladies' hair is normally around double to triple this length. Boots also tend to be popular and trousers also tend to be a brownish or red colour. Seeing as the Netherbelgen like to hide as much of their body as possible, they also wear gloves matching the colour of their long coats. The king also usually wears a mask when appearing in public. Naming Names are always pronounced according to Xynder. The name layout is as follows: Name(-''Name) w ''Surname av of Birth(a)g, #''CIN'' The first name is the name given by your parents at birth. This is the name used to refer to you. Your adult name is the name you decide (and must be accepted as legitimate and appropriate) when you become a registered adult (21 in mainland Netherbelgs; 18 to the north and 16 to the west) and is the name that is registered in your record and passport. This name is also used for some security questions but you are never called by this name. Your surname is the family name and is taken from either the mother or father depending on their decision. Children born into a higher social status or royalty automatically adopt their surname from the father. Your city of birth is the Xynder name for the city in which you were born and your Citizen Identification Number ''is a number that is assigned to you when you become a registered citizen. This number is usually recorded with your name and details and is entered into a log on a sytem. People who have previously possessed one's number will appear under the number's history. Citizens deceased for ten years lose their citizen identification number to be reused again unless a CIN Maintenance Permit is acquired by authorities such as the police, with which the number is held to aid investigations and such. The monarch automatically receives CIN 1. Here's the King's name: '(Om kvate,) Sztiven-Mattjeu w Löadag av Svöerag, #1''' (IV,) Steven-Matthew Lowday of Soer, CIN #1 Habits It is normal to: *Carry around a miniature blade. **It is only legal to use this blade as an act of self-defence. **People can be stripped of this right if necessary. ***A good history and at least one year citizenship in the Netherbelgs is required to maintain one. **These are removed from possession upon leaving the country and will be handed back upon return. *Possess at least one axe in the household. **Can be confiscated by the state. *Wear the same clothes almost everyday. **It is also customary to have your citizen identification number sewn into the shirts you wear the most. *Unfasten your seatbelt if you are seated in the back seat of a car. It is not normal to: *Cross a road if there is a red signal as signals are absolute even if no vehicles are passing. *Be seated on an aircraft with an unfastened seatbelt whether the sign is illuminated or not. *Eat at a restaurant and not leave a tip. **Eating outside is done very much and there is even a verb for it. **Some places only support take-aways. *Bless people when they sneeze. *Be loud about your religion. **Worshipping religion is free in the Netherbelgs and only becomes a problem when others start becoming affected and it crosses the boundaries of personal. ***You can be formally warned if you are caught going around commanding people to worship a religion. Stereotypes Stereotypes of the Netherbelgs often involve them holding axes; as having at least one axe in a household is normal. The Netherbelgen are also often depicted with their face shadowed out or with a full-face mask to mock the fact that they hate to show their body. The Dukronen and Dullenian are also portrayed as normally drunk despite them only drinking on rest days. Entertainment The Netherbelgs usually tends to follow trending movies and films. Entertainment is heavily important in the country and businesses try their hardest to get hold of licenses to translate movies and animes. However, movies are usually only shown in cinemas or on televisions are DVDs aren't very common. Dubbed animes are usually published to the internet and trending animes are shown on television. Music Like how the country deals with media, the Netherbelgs follows trending songs and their obsession with anime has resulted in their obsession with the OSTs alongside the tune of their anthem being from an anime. Education Education in the Netherbelgs is heavily dependant on what the student wishes to be when they are older. Certain professions require certain prerequisite subjects and sometimes also require extra years of study. Some subjects are compulsory however. These subjects are Mathematics, Literacy, Science and at least one foreign language. History teaches all sorts of history about surrounding countries as Netherbelgen history can normally be covered in a few lessons. Foreign languages taught can be chosen by the pupil and includes a wide range (Fenge excluded) including languages from the east as well as other national languages. Yeul is the default language when a specific modern language isn't specified. Education is normally divided into several sections. Education tends to start at around 4 years old and around a year is spent refining their ability to speak Xynder as well as another native language depending on whether you live in an area with another native language and which area it is. Then at around 5 years old, instruction in the required subjects starts. At around 12 years old, the first language of their choice is first taught together with other subjects they wish to undertake. At 18 years old, Education normally ends unless the profession requires additional years of study. Category:Conlang Conworld